Motor vehicles typically include a center console portion disposed along a longitudinal center line of the vehicle to provide housing for instrument panel installation. The center console is generally terminated with a front console assembly on each side of the vehicle which typically includes a top panel, a side panel, and a lower panel. Together, the front console assembly and the center console portion provide a protective coverage for housing the instrument panel for various functional and operational substructures. Due to the intricate interdependence of each panel to the overall assembly, the requirement for technical precision can not be sacrificed. Conventionally, the assembly between the front console side panel and the driver side lower panel is done manually and blindly by a worker who does not have the benefit of actually eye-viewing the assembly process due to the awkward assembly settings involved. As such, imprecision and high-cost in labor are inevitable for effectuating the aforementioned blind assembly. It remains desirable to provide an improved structural mechanism to facilitate the manual assembly of the driver side lower panel to the front console side panel in a more cost-effective manner.